


Money Heist/La Casa de Papel One Shots

by KAckerman



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Bisexuality, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Crimes & Criminals, Declarations Of Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Heist, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Physical Abuse, Pre-Heist, Repressed Memories, Reunions, Team as Family, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: There's still a huge lack of Money Heist books so I published my work here. I accept requests if any of you would like and I have this book in both English and Spanish, oh and you can request any character!
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote/Original Female Character(s), Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/You, Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez/You, Palermo | Martín Berrote/You, Professor | Sergio Marquina/You, Tokyo | Silene Oliveira/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Criminal-Berlin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your lover Andrés are having the rime of your lives. You left everything just to be with the older and charismatic man, but one small robbery changes it all and you reunite with him. (kinda inspired from the song Criminal from Britney spears)

Some may call me insane as to why I suddenly changed my lifestyle. Why I decided to fall in love with a criminal and follow in his footsteps. Mother cried and begged me to stay when I had my bags all packed up in hand with Andrés standing by my side with the other one, he didn't say a word to my mother as we discussed. His stare on us hiding under his dark expensive glasses.

She didn't knew who Andrés was at the time we met, thank god or that day I would've never been able to leave. I was sixteen and he was in his thirties. I was his partner in crime, we spent 5 years together robbing anything we could get our hands on. Despite our age difference he waited till I was 21 to take our relationship to the next level, sure sex isn't what you need to establish a relationship but to us it was necessary.

I didn't want Andrés to leave me ever but one day it happened. Andrés was older, a psychopath and had been through three divorces at the time but I loved him with all my heart..

I grinned as I held the gun in my hand and pointed it at the woman's head. Andrés was a few steps ahead of me stuffing the bag with jewelry and money. He kept on shouting at the man behind a desk to hurry up and fill the bag with euros. "Please don't do this." the woman at my feet pleaded. I laughed and stared back at her with a wicked grin.

"And why would I do that? I saw the way you were looking at him." I said glancing back at my boyfriend then turned back at her.

"I-I didn't know you were together."

"Mentiras." (Lies)

I stepped back and was ready to aim when Andrés grabbed my arm tight and pulled me away. "Que mierda crees que estas haciendo?" (What the fuck are you doing) he angrily said to me and I shrugged playfully and smiled cupping his cheek.

"Nothing. Just following your orders mi amor." (my love) I replied and saw him smirk.

"That's it." he said pulling me in and kissing my head. "

"A ver todos al suelo!" (Everybody on the floor) I heard him shout, leaving me and the woman once again. I stared at her and pulled the trigger, her body hitting the floor all bloodied up. The jewelry store was filled with screams and soon after we heard sirens.

"Carajo. (Y/N)!" (Fuck) Andrés shouted and grabbed my hand once the police barged in. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Andrés and I began to escape the place, that's until I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and leg, and had to let go of his hand as I fell to the floor. That was the last time I saw Andrés. He left without looking back leaving me in being captured.

Damn you Andrés.

**************************

Due to me killing a person and robbed many places I was sentenced to 15 years but was released five years earlier for my good conduct. They debated wether to send me to a regular jail or a mental hospital cause of my obsession with following Andrés anywhere, It wasn't long after I heard he was captured, before that it seemed like he forgot about me cause he married two times again and quickly dumped his ex wives when they got pregnant. I wonder, would he have done the same if one of them were me?

Right when I got out I met The Professor. He became fascinated with my skills and being independent on the job I used to have. So here I was in a mansion in the middle of nowhere with eight unknown people. But I was quick to see that one of them was Andrés.

While we were here we had to use city names, Andrés went by Berlin and I decided on Paris. We got outside to get to know our surroundings and I went behind the house and enjoyed the breeze. I crossed my arms over my chest and was met with Berlin who stood in front of me.

"Que bueno verte de nuevo Paris." (It's nice to see you again) he said. His dark eyes staring at me up a down, "I missed you you know." he said licking his lips and I laughed and glared at him.

"Have you? Is that why you left me back there or got married again? Tell me Andrés...Did you really leave those fucking woman pregnant and left them right after? Was it fun just to screw with them?" he glared down at me and corner me against the wall, his hands on either side of me. I winced when suddenly he grabbed a fistful of my hair.

I groaned and laughed right after, "You think that hurts? After all you've done to me? I did make it clear that I would do anything for you. Hurt me all you want but I won't leave if that's what you want.."

Andrés leaned down and kissed me, both his hands cupping my face as we deeply kissed and felt him unbutton my shorts and take off my shirt. He pulled away and saw him smiling as he held up the chain I was wearing around my neck, "Glad to know you still kept the ring."

"I did say I would never throw it away despite you leaving me. I love you Andrés."I whispered to him and also unbuttoned his pants as he hoisted me up against the brick wall.

*********************

"Okay people! Stay down and whatever you do don't get up, or I will shoot." I declared giggling as I took my mask off and walked around the hostages. Seeing them tremble and have no power made me feel happy. Tokyo kept her star on me not happy with my behavior.

Berlin smirked and stood beside me, "Believe me, she will shoot you if you don't listen. So obey our rules and we won't have any problems." Berlin said beside me and glared back at Tokyo and Rio.

"Call and call The Professor, make him sure that so far everything's going as planned." I nodded and left to call our boss and informed him in everything. "Good. Make sure none of them gets hold of their cellphones or we're fucked."

I ended the call and came to where the hostages were a held a black plastic bag. "I want everyone who has a phone to give them to me right now, That way it'll be a lot easier for us to get this finished, I know you all have one so give it to me...NOW!' I shouted making some wince and shaking my placed them in the bag as I walked up to them.

Smiling to myself I left to the office and took out the phone turning them off one by one and shrieked when I felt Berlin's arms around my waist. "Andrés!"

"You keep surprising me every time love." he whispered close to my neck and gripped my hair tight to the side. I blushed and glanced back at his dark eyes, "I do my best pudding." He pulled me back to him and felt him pulling my zipper down.

"We have a few minutes to ourselves before they start wondering where we left.. so why don't we have some fun?" Berlin whispered as I nodded my head and felt him roughly pushing me down onto the table.


	2. Fear-Nairobi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are insecure and nervous on how the plan inside the bank of Spain is going,lucky for you Nairobi is there to help you and assure you everything will go as planned.

"30 Seconds!"

Berlin shouted and we all took our positions and placed our masks back on our face and held our weapons ready to fire if anything were to occur. 5 Months that's the amount of time we had to practice and study for this heist. Four years ago I was released from jail after I killed a few people who were the one responsible for my families death, so from that day on I decided to leave that job and focus on something my new life.

But the past always comes to haunt you. I arrived from work around midnight and got scared when I saw a figure of a man by the corner of my living room, he offered me this job so I wouldn't ever had to worry about money. I agreed but had one condition, if anything goes wrong and someone gets killed i'm out.

"10 Seconds!"

I gripped my gun and waited for the doors to open. Before Berlin would stop counting Tokyo ran out and we all called out to her, "Fuck!" without a second thought I ran after her and everyone began to fire at us, I aimed my gun but I began to tremble in fear that was till I held something brush my cheek and slowly I touched my cheek to see that I was bleeding and suddenly blood was splattered on my face.

I turned to look around and saw Rio on the floor bleeding, "Tokyo enough!" i shouted loud enough to hear. She turned around and I saw her eyes burning with rage. Again she began to aim at the police, someone pulled Rio and I back inside.

I fell to the floor in shock and began to breathe rapidly.I cursed and held my head worriedly as I saw Rio coughing up a bit of blood. "Damn it! This wasn't suppose to happen." someone from our team said.

"Tokyo what were you doing?!" Berlin angrily stomped over to her. Both if them began to argue and I felt someone's hand on my shoulders, "Try to calm down." Nairobi said holding me close to her but I began to cry.

"No one was supposed to get shot. I can't do this anymore." I whispered to myself and heard Berlin chuckle as if this were some game.

"We were hired for this job (C/N). Deja de ser tan inutil." (Stop being so useless) Berlin says, to that Nairobi stood back straight and glared at him.

"What gives you the right to talk to her like that?!' she later cursed at him and I angrily ran to the office where the main phone was to call the professor. I dialed the number and waited for him to answer, The Professor picked it up.

"Que fue en lo que nos quedamos? I told you I would step out if anyone got shot." I angrily look up at the cameras in which he's surely seeing.

In a calm voice he spoke back, "If you want to leave then do it, I won't be tolerating any childish behavior...No one else got shot besides Rio."

"No one else huh? What about me?! I almost got shot trying to get Tokyo and her stupid ass inside again. If this is how you want to play Professor, then fine. I'll play your sick game." I angrily placed the phone down and glared one last time at the camera and walked away. I stayed a while in the room and fell to the ground feeling helpless.

I small knock was heard from the door and in came Nairobi, she cautiously walked over to me and knelt down, with one hand she wrapped and arm around me. "I'm sorry...this must all be a mess to you, but we'll get through it. If it's okay with you I can help." slowly I glanced over to her and saw her smile.

"I know you didn't want to get involved in this shit but once it's all over we'll be free and go wherever we want. Hey, We can even travel together it'll be more exciting...We never know when we might lose someone.." and so Nairobi told me a part of her own life. It was crushing listening to the many struggles she's been through and that made me even more protective of my team. Nairobi finished and stayed silent while running her hands down my hair.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." I muttered and Nairobi shrugged.

"The past is in the past." she got up and helped me to stand up too but before we left she cleaned up my small wound and smiled at me. "There good as new. Don't get any more injuries okay? I'd hate to see yourself hurt again." Nairobi said and quickly pecked my forehead and walked away. 

"You know!" I shouted before she could leave further. She took a few steps back so I stood up straight and smiled at her, "Once this bullshit is over..I'll help you in getting your son back. Whatever it takes."

With that Nairobi looked down at her feet smiling then back at me, "I know you will."


	3. Criminal part 2-Berlin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have mixed feelings when you reunite with your ex lover, you're both arguing with each other inside an important heist but that also makes you both share a quick intimate moment together. You want to kill him when you discover some more things on him,will you both make it out alive?

After having some alone time with Berlin, I slowly got up from my spot and slowly dressed myself back up. I silently groaned and cursed at Berlin of being so rough on me. I caught a glance at him smirking at my direction as he fixed his jumpsuit up, so I stepped closer and playfully slapped his arm. "I know you're getting some satisfaction out of this, but you gotta go easy on me the next time."

Berlin fully turns to look at me and rests his both hands on either side of my face "Next time?" he asks with his infamous smirk.

"Of course. Now that I have you back I want to spend every second with you again. It's a good thing you're brother had us do this together." I whisper looking up at his, those dark eyes filled with lust again when he leaned down and fully kissed my lips and rested his forehead against mine whispering promises.

"As much as I'd like to have you again..we have to leave or Tokyo will be freaking out again and throwing a fit." I remember him and so we kissed each other on last time before going back to our team.

I walked into a room to see everyone discussing and the room fell silent when I entered and everyone faced me. "Where were you? I've been searching for you around the place." Nairobi asked slightly panicking maybe fearing that something might've happened to me. I refuse to meet their eyes so I looked aways as I replied.

"I was in the bathroom just cleaning myself up." I lied and a second later the door opened and Berlin came in.

"Why are you all silent? This isn't a funeral just yet." he joked sitting in his usual spot behind the telephone.

"I was just worried where she was since you also couldn't answer me calling your name." Nairobi snapped at Berlin who looked away already bored by this conversation. "I happened to be watching some of for our hostages mostly Arturito since he seems to be such a pain on our asses. Isn't that right?" Berlin asked when I met his eyes and he quickly winked at me.

I nodded my head and looked over to Nairobi "He's right. Arthur needs to be watched very closely." Nairobi didn't say anything but Tokyo on the other hand was glaring at me. I looked away too scared on what she might be thinking. Did she see or hear us?

"Anyway i'll go and hand the hostages their dinner." I quickly added beginning to walk away with the bag filled with chips and sandwich. "I'll also be helping her." Berlin said following me.

"No, i'll help." a voice behind us stopped us from going out. My blood ran cold when I saw a stern expression on Tokyo's face when she walked towards us. Berlin laughed and refused to give her the bag with supplies.

"I'll take it from here, you do what you do best." Tokyo bitterly said forcing the bag out of his hands. I looked back concerned at Berlin, he gave me a stern look and walked away. I stayed silent and began to five the hostages their food, standing a few steps away from Tokyo. "Don't think I can't see what you've been doing, with Berlin."

I could feel the smirk on her face, "You think you can scare me? Well you're wrong." Tokyo and I glare at each other.

"You think so?" she asks ready for a fight.

"I'm just a few years older than your boy toy. You think I'm stupid for my age? Well i've lived worse things than your boyfriend. He knows nothing on how to plan much less rob a fucking bank." I whisper back. Tokyo three the bag she held onto the floor and stood right in front of me.

"If you say one more thing about him I'll-"

"Kill me?" I laugh and throw my head back, "I planned to do the same." Moscú stepped between us and told Tokyo to leave, so she did and I ended up my job. "That bitch is onto us, she knows what we are." I said barging into the office Berlin spends most of his time in. Berlin didn't seem surprised and just laughed it off.

"My dear (Y/N). There's nothing to worry about, Tokyo knows what will come if she tells anyone." I started ranting and walking around the room. "Like I just said..there's nothing to worry about." I wiped my tears and went to where he was sitting and knelt down. I hugged him tight and rested my head on his lap.

He gently stroked my hair. "These aren't times to start weeping, (Y/N). There's much to do. Now get up." Berlin stood up and grabbed my arms pulling me up with him. "Come on, be the strong girl you are and if Tokyo does or says anything, well you know what to do." He reminded me and leaned down to place a quick kiss on my lips. I felt much better and left the room so he and The Professor could speak.

Days went by and nothing much changed. We continued threatening the hostages when they were so stupid in thinking they could harm us or get out. Monica was shot by orders from Berlin. Few days later I eagerly ran over to meet Berlin when I entered the office without knocking and saw him..with a girl..one of the hostages.

From then on I avoided him and cried to myself. "Still giving me the silent treatment? You weren't exactly this quiet last night." he teases so I glare at him.

"I'm the leader here and all of you will do as I say. Until The Professor gives me further instructions, i'm in charge." he replied with a smirk. "Same goes to you." with that being said I pushed him away angrily. "What are you saying? If you think you can control me like the rest, then you are wrong..i'm sick of your bullshit so tell me. You damn well saw me enter when you were fucking that girl. This bullshit started when the inspector arrived. Sure, we were having our discussion so why didn you just tell me!" I shouted at him which he didnt even flinch.

"Tell me!!" I shout again and Berlin rolls his eyes. "Andrés de Fonollosa..is there something I need to know...do you love me?" I ask heartbroken and he stares at me with those cold familiar eyes i've grown used to.

"I don't..." I angrily took my gun our and pointed it at his head.

"You've broken my heart once again..why am I not surprised?" I mostly ask myself disappointed on how hard I fell for him. I scoff and begin to laugh still pointing my gun at him  
"I guess Tokyo was right all along..I am a fucking stupid girl who fell for you, and to think Rio was the young one to fall in love..now i'll be in charge."

I smiled and pulled the trigger. Nothing. My eyes widened when I pulled it again, Berlin in an instant grabbed the gun from me, and with his other hand began choking me as he pinned me onto the wall. I clawed at his hands and tears began to form in my eyes, not because he was choking me and I couldnt breathe..but because he lied to me.

"Don't you dare hold a fucking gun to my fucking head again." Berlin warned me and clicked the gun one more time this time firing it close to my head. He let me go as I fell to the ground. I looked back to see him smiling down at me and saying something but I couldnt hear a thing. I sobbed and hugged my stomach tight.

****************

More days went by and I began to hold s grudge against The Professor since he wouldn't answer his phone for screwing with the inspector and letting Berlin take over. I would pass by and see him and Adriana together. I confronted her in the bathroom once deciding to just kill her, but that was no use in me now. I lost him. Now all thats left on my mind is to take the money, live somewhere far away from him so I can raise my unborn child.

Few days back I was feeling very sick so I took a pregnancy test Monica had with her and it came positive. That's why I was so happy and running to see Berlin but he was with her. So in the mean time I came back to my own ways and began screaming at him when he released Tokyo. Everyone hated him now and back then before they knew of his sickness, and I doubt that girl will stay with him.

"(Y/N) you okay?" I heard Nairobi asked when I flushed the toilet and moved away from it and fell the the floor. "Does it look like i'm okay?" I joke and smile weakly at her. "Nairobi..did you feel when you became a mother?"

Nairobi's eyes widen when she realizes i'm asking her for a reason. She rubs her face and joins me down to the floor and rests her gun to the side, "It's the most beautiful thing you'll ever experience. It was hard at first but I made it through..unfortunately I'll no longer be ale to see him." I sniff and grab her hand.

"Don't listen to what Tokyo told you, she doesnt know how it feels to lose a child..you know everything they've said about Berlin was wrong. He's never been trafficking girls nor has he raped underage ones..not that I know of of course." I say wiping my tears. "We met when I was way younger than Rio, he protected me and gave me that love no one did..many men would've taken advantage of me but he waited till I was of consent to spend our first night intimate with each other..I'll never forget that day." I smile at the memory.

"He's still an asshole to me but at least he treated you well. So? Are you going to keep it?" Nairobi asks eyeing my stomach. I'm two months old. I slowly touch it and shake my head. Nairobi gives me a glare and I know a lecture is coming from her.

I continue listening to her and the many pros and cons that come from raising a baby. "I don't want Berlin to know...he already has kids and damn is he s great father to them." I sarcastically say and chuckle.

"Who says you need a man to be mother?" Nairobi helps me off the ground so we're straight back up. "I can assure you..this baby growing in you will bring you happiness like no other. Trust in what i'm telling you." I stare at the ground and listen to her walk away.

**********************

We all stood in line and sadly looked at Moscow's body. Denver began to give a prayer and we all listened. He gave his life in order for Tokyo to return and we were all lamenting his death. Oslo and Moscow. We'll finish this.

Nairobi ordered el señor Torres to keep imprinting more euros so Berlin stepped when we were inside the room. "I said the shut down the machine. We have all we need." he ordered staring down at Nairobi trying to intimidate her and me.

"I'm fucking done you, you know that? Let her do what she must" I said back and met with his dark cold eyes.

"Must I remind you that I am in charge?!" he shouted but I didn't move. "I'm not afraid of you, Andrés. Scream at me all you want, harm me, I could care less on what you do to me."

"Is that it?"

Berlin now focused his full attention so Nairobi stepped between us. "She's pregnant!" We both turned to her. My eyes full of rage and his surprised by the sudden news. Berlin looked at her then focused on me, for once he didnt know what to say. He took a step back and his eyes went down to my stomach. "...How long have you known?"

"This week...when the paramedics came in they estimated that i'm two months old." I answered and glared up at him. "Once this is over I'm done with you..you're dead to me." I nearly choked on my words and sniffed before I quickly ran out of the room. I waited an hour, two, three, then six..it was time. The tunnel was all done and half of us stayed in while the others placed the money in the truck waiting for us outside.

I spotted what could have been my brother in law talking to Berlin when both their eyes locked on mine. I crossed my arms when Sergio came and stood in front of me, he wrapped his arms around me so I awkwardly hugged him back, "It's good to see you back, Sergio. But i'm still angry at you."

The Professor nodded his head and took my hand, "I apologize for all the mess I caused..I don't think this is the moment but..Congratulations." I smiled and tried to not meet Andrés's eyes cause he was staring at us.

"Well let's get this all wrapped up and leave." Sergio left to his hideout with Denver and Rio packing the truck up. Before we knew it the police made it in and Tokyo came firing at them and we all began to run to the exit. I ran and was about to climb up the stairs when I stopped. "Where's Berlin?!" I shouted and Nairobi grabbed my arm tight.

"He told me to leave him back. I saw him talking to Adriana before he knocked her out and tied her down."

"I have to save him!"

Nairobi called out using my real name as I ran for my life to save Berlin. I saw him hiding behind a few things protecting him while he got the machine gun ready. "Berlin!" His head shot up to look at me, his eyes lit up but he looked angry a second later.

"(Y/N)! What the fuck are you doing here? Que te dije de seguirme?!" (What did U tell you anout following me) He asked annoyed already firing at the men all armed. 

"You need all the help you can get!" I argued back and grabbed my gun. I shot an officer on his leg and shoulder. They next began to throw grenades so Berlin grabbed me and protectively held me down when they exploded. "Why did you even return?! I told Sergio to keep an eye on you." he said getting angry at his little brother doing a terrible job.

"I told you why I did."

Andrés smirks, "I thought you hated me."

"I still do! Nairobi told me I don't need a man to raise a baby! But damn it, I need you alive!" I say firing my gun and dodging every now a then with him. "Despite everything I've done you think I want to raise a kid with you?!"

I laugh and looked over at him, "You can't hide it from me." his eyes softened when I said that and they three more grenades. The machine gun was out of ammunition so I looked at what he was looking at. Last two weapons. I stopped his hand from reaching it, with tears in my eyes I stared at him.

"Don't." His eyes looked at me filled with sadness. "I'm begging you..don't do this. I love you, Andrés." He grabbed the back of my neck and deeply kissed me. He pulled away quick, "I'm sorry." he whispered and saw a tear falling down his face.

"Noo." I reached out to grab onto his red jumpsuit but it was too late. With the small energy I had left I raced for dear life and made it into the truck. Sitting in the middle as Sergio sat by my side and Helsinki started to drive. I grabbed a tablet and looked at the camera focused on where the police were, there I saw him. My Andrés dead...

Helsinki started to cheer and Sergio forced a smile knowing his plan was a success. I was planning on heading on my own, but I'll go with Sergio to Palawan, Philippines. To raise my child there with Sergio as the baby's uncle. I emotionlessly stared at the camera and turned the tablet off. Reliving the moments I had with him. I should've spent more time with him..I'm so sorry Andrés.


	4. Protect-Rio x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're being held hostage with a few more people. You notice there's a younger and nicer man among the band, one night you decide to sneak out and talk to him yourself.

"Follow my instructions and I promise no one will get hurt. That's if you want to test us, especially me but if you do then it'll be your last days." I curse under my breathe when the leader of the heist tells us to be careful and obey his rules. Just my luck. We're all in matching jumpsuits and half of the people inside the royal mint were digging a tunnel when some days went by and the other half were making money.

To be honest I was a bit scared of the guy who calls himself Berlin, some of his colleagues would have to calm the situation when the opposite way. My anxiety wasn't helping but luckily someone tried to calming me and assuring me this would be over soon, that someone was the youngest of the group. He goes by Rio. His gentle smile and bright eyes helped me get myself together and do a better work for them.

Despite being captured by them they were right in what they were trying to accomplish and tell the world. The plan was to finish this and leave this place as soon as possible, but talking to the young man changed my point of view, I saw how the rest of his group would treat him especially Tokyo.

"Let's finish this quick, maybe if we do they'll let us free. Or we can make them gain our trust, (Y/N) You should do the job." Arthur said walking over to me so I backed c m C away and glared at the man.

"What you want is to get me killed so I can be a distraction, and you'll get your ass out of here. No fucking way Arturito." I said telling him his new nickname he earned from Berlin. I continued packing the euros into plastic bags and ignoring the rest of my team around who were planning an escape.

It was probably night since Rio along with Denver came to give us our last meal and hand us sleeping bags, the girl known as Tokyo passed by me and threw the sleeping bag at me, luckily I easily caught and saw a glare from her. I rested my head on the floor and had trouble falling asleep, in the distance I heard like someone was crying. So without making a sound I got up and followed the cries.

On the floor I saw Rio clutching his head and sniffing. I hesitated to make a move but I did and slowly, he looked my way and quickly turned away to hide his face. "What are you doing, (Y/N)?" he asked sternly.

"I wanted to check up on you.." I replied hoping he wouldn't call his friends. "I've just seen the way your friends talk to you." Rio chuckled to himself and stood up from the floor.

"Friends don't insult you every second and remind you how bad of a job you're doing. I could tell them you're up, but I won't." He paused and walked closer to me. ""You're the first who has asked how i've been."

I chuckle and smile over at him, "I lived in a family who expected more of me just because I was the younger one. I know how you feel." I explain and see him smile this time. "I..want to apologize for the way Tokyo has been treating you." I furrow my eyebrows together and Rio shrugs his shoulders.

"I've seen the way she has. She's my ex." I nod my head , well that explains a lot. "You should head back before Berlin or anyone figures you've been up." I felt something warm grab my hand realized it was his hand. I looked down at our hands and smiled.

***********************

Few days went by so Rio and I got closer to each other. I finished packing some of the money and rolled my eyes when Arthur blocked my way so I could pack some more, "Step out of my way." I warned when I glanced around and saw Berlin passing by to check on us. "I saw you last night." My eyes widened and I tried my best to not panic but felt my breathing quicken.

"You and Rio."

"We're nothing you idiot!" I sneer and see him smirking. "I won't tell anyone but you'll have to help us get out, he's the youngest so he's the most vulnerable of of them." I clench my fists together and fought the urge to punch his face. I see Tokyo pass by and glare at me again. "I won't do that. I won't let people tell me what to do anymore. I love him okay?! I love Rio!" I shout and see the rest of my team staring at me.

"It's kill or be killed! Come on stop being so stupid."

"Just shut up Arthur!"

Before things got out of hand Rio came over and pulled me away from the hostages. "What do you think you're doing?" he whisper once we were away from them.

"Joining you're group just like Monica."

"How do you-"

"I just know. There's nothing to worry about, Rio. This is my choice and I hope you respect that." I finished and rested my hands on the side of his face. Rio looked at me and slowly nodded his head and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on my lips. "I hope you're right." Rio took me over to Denver who was with Monica and Nairobi, I explained to them Arthur's plan and decided to be part of it. I stayed hidden when his plan was about to take place and put on a Dalí mask and waited for him.

"Come on, this way." Arthur whispered to his group and continued speaking, right when they reached their exit I stepped forward and held my gun at him. "Not a step closer, Arthur." I spoke and took my mask off and tried not to laugh at his reaction.

"God damn it! Stop playing with that gun and give it to me." Slowly he took step forward and I held it to him. "Are you really that stupid?"

"I know you won't hurt me." Right when he said that I shot at the wall behind him, which startled and slowly he raised his hands up. Rio came over so the two of us forced him and his little group to go back to their spots. It wasn't long till I decided to tie Arthur to the nearest pole when Denver and Helsinki came over rushing to tell us the tunnel was done and the Professor was coming in.

Rio had a huge smile on his face and ran over to hug me tight and tried his best to not kiss me right here in front of the hostages and Tokyo. "He's here. Ready to leave this place with me?" he asked happily to which I nodded.

"How can I refuse that offer." We smiled at each other and Rio took my hand so we could meet the mastermind behind this heist.


	5. Fear part 2-Nairobi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dealt with Berlin and the heist. Now, you have a new leader and are robbing the buggest bank in Spain. Nairobi and you are now together but this heist is like no other, it is deadlier and some of you might not make it.

My heart began to beat faster than the previous time we did this. I never thought we would make another heist but here we are about to enter el banco de España. I was getting nervous since The Professor said there was a small chance we'd all survive, and my top priority was to keep my wife Nairobi safe.

Right after we stole from the first bank, Nairobi, Helsinki and I left for a long vacation and right after I proposed to her,lucky she said yes and Helsinki insisted we celebrated in drinking a ton that night. I wanted to make her happy like I promised her back then, but without her son it won't be the same.

I strapped in my gun and followed Nairobi, Tokyo and Palermo inside the bank and kept a close eye on our surroundings. I stayed behind with the males and waited for Nairobi to come with the governor. Everything turned upside down when we were all pointing at his bodyguards and they started shooting at us, I punched one of them in the face when they almost shot Nairobi.

"Maldito idiota. You almost shot my wife!" I shouted and was ready to smack him when Nairobi calmed me down when Helsinki came running to help Palermo who has glass in his eyes. We ran down and I began to take care of while glancing back at her,

Thing is while I was trying to work he wouldn't stop cursing at Tokyo and Nairobi, so I pulled my gun out and pressed it to his head. "You better stop insulting them or I will shoot you right now." Palermo stayed silent, so I smirked and handed my gun to my wife while I took the shards of glass out of his eyes, "Damn you're worse than Berlin."

"(Y/N)." Helsinki warned me so I wouldn't get on his bad side.

"There it's all done. You will look at everything blurry though."

"Yeah, no shit?" Palermo sarcastically told me and got up with Helsinki's help. "You didnt get shot did you?" I worriedly ask when I turn to face her. She nodded her head and took my hands in hers, "Luckily I didn't."

"Hey lovebirds! Quit showing you affection, it's making me gag." Nairobi showed Palermo the finger, not that he would be able to see it. We giggle and ran off to meet the team. It had been four days since we entered the bank and was fascinated at seeing all the gold scattered on the underground level.

"This is amazing honey, how did you all build this so quick?" I asked since I hadn't been able to come here earlier. She decided to stay here since my wife and Palermo had a fight and wanted things to calm down for now. Bogota and Nairobi showed me around and I so desperately wanted to jump in that pile of gold.

I was called back upstairs to look after Tokyo who was drunk off her ass and tumbling around. "Seriously, you want me to look after her?" I ask looking at Palermo who amused stared at Tokyo singing and tumbling over.

"I don't have time to babysit. We're all busy here doing out jobs-"

"Exactly what you just said. We're all busy and I can't babysit her, my wife needs me-"

"I'm sure you're wife will do just fine a couple of minutes without you." he roughly patted my shoulder and left me and Tokyo alone. I internally groaned and walked up to her and shoved her to another room while she wouldn't stop giggling.

About an hour later Nairobi went up to talk to Tokyo while I glared daggers at Arthur the asshole who decided it was a good idea to come running in and try to save Monica from this life, Monica wanted nothing to do with him and assured me and Helsinki to take care of him when they finished talking a few hours back. "What the hell is that woman doing?" I heard Palermo say while he stared out the window.

I rushed over to his side and saw Inspectora Sierra walking with a blue teddy bear in hand. The man next to me wouldn't stop chuckling at how ridiculous she looked carrying the bear with her, while I started to wonder why is she doing that? We all got ready to open the doors and retrieve the stuffed animal and scanned it in case it's a bomb.

Nairobi seemed a lot more quieter than usual and I could feel something was wrong. We all stood in a circle looking at the stuffed animal being opened and a phone began to ring, that's when Nairobi jumped in and answered it.

"You fucking bitch." she angrily answered Sierra who began to chuckle and tell her something I couldn't quite understand. She ran with the teddy bear and Palermo tarted shouting at her to come back, so he turned to me and forced me to being her back to him. I just glared at him and ran past him with Monica behind me. When we both entered the room my wife was in, she was holding the stuffed bear tightly t her chest.

That's when Nairobi started telling us about Axel her son, what this teddy bear had to do in all of this and she wouldn't stop apologizing for being a horrible mother and wife for keeping this lie with her for so long yet so short in our marriage.

I crawled over to her and held her tight and felt her rest her head on my shoulder as she cried her heart out. "I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner." I pulled away and looked into her dark brown eyes and smiled warmly.

"I told you to never rush in telling me these things. I just wish we wouldn't have gone through this in this way. Nairobi, I'll always love you no matter what you say about yourself. I swore on my life that I will get Axel back so we can all live together and be happy." Nairobi stared at me and once she was about to reply the phone rang again and she answered it. Slowly she stood up from the floor and walked over the window and I saw her gasp and smile. I rsn to the other side and saw the small boy holding Sierra's hand.

I saw her mutter her son's name and her eyes lit when she saw her boy for the first time in many years. I smiled over to her, seeing her happy filled me with joy but then I realized, there's s reason that woman is doing this. Everything seemed to go in slow motion when Monica and I exchanged looks and shouted at Nairobi to get away from the window. Next thing I hear is s shot being fired and Nairobi falling to the floor.

I stare at the horrifying scene and rushed over to her when she tried sitting up but blood began to pour out of her chest. "No no no no." I continued to mutter and began to cry when I held her down and put pressure on her wound but it wasn't working. Monica was also in shock and my screams must've given it away because everyone came rushing in and stood in place not realizing what was happening and if this was real.

"Nairobi hang in there!" I shouted and my voice began to tremble as I held her in my arms and Bogota and Helsinki began to try and calm us down while Monica placed a cloth on her wound and I couldn't do anything but cry and look away from her struggling to keep herself alive. Palermo, Tokyo and Rio ran off to start off the war.

"(Y/N)" Nairobi weakly said my name while blood poured out of her mouth, "When Axel turns 18 make sure to give him my money..and take care of him for me." I could only nod my head and nod down at her.

"I promise..."

Nairobi smiled and held my hand as tight as she could and I started panicking when she closed her eyes and wouldn't react to me calling her real name. "Please open your eyes..don't leave me." I begged and started crying out loud so Helsinki came to my side and held me so I wouldn't look at my wife lifeless body.


	6. We Meet Again-Palermo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your brother Sergio has called you up to reunite and to plan a last heist. On your way to Italy youunfortunately meet your ex, Martín who continues being an asshole but a flirt to you. How will your relationship turn out again?

Bienvenidos

Was written again on a chalkboard making me smirk at the first time The Professor got us together. It feels like only yesterday we robbed la Fabrica de moneda y timbre and never expected to become friends with the rest of my team. I could go and on about how they each saved my life and how they changed it. The Professor began to explain on how we would differently rob this bank and get Rio back from the police.

I paid close attention and could sense someone watching me. Slowly I looked back and met his eyes, Quickly I turned my eyes away from his and uncomfortably pulled my shorts down figuring he was maybe looking at me that way. Right when our lesson was over I got up not being able to bear with the memories I had of this place. I was just twenty one when I started this job with my brother. I went to my room and hugged my legs together when I got on my bed, hoping no one would bother me...but you can't be left alone when you're forced to sleep in a room with somebody else.

The door slowly opened and I rolled my eyes when I saw him, "What do you want, Martin?" i ask in a low voice annoyed by his sudden presence.

"What a way to say hello to an old friend there, (Y/N)." He says coming and sitting next to me making me groan even louder and looking at him. "It's been a while since we last saw each other. How've you been?"

"Depressed, not the same since Andres left us. Right after the heist I went to France, it was always one of my brother's favorite place to visit." I tell him and remembered clearly when Andrés introduced me to Martin that he would join him in planning well everything. I miss those moments when it was just us and our half brother, Sergio. I would try to hang out with Sergio but he would be reading books, Andrés would be with Tatiana so I would hang out with Martin and though he was an asshole I still loved him.

I won't say my life is easy because it hasn't, lucky for me Nairobi has become like s mother or older sister to me. Giving me advice and such. I looked over to my side and saw Martin chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" I ask unamused by his childish behavior.

"Remember when Andrés walked in on us having se-" I smacked his arm and tried hiding my flustered face from him

"Shut up! Don't remind me of that awful and embarrassing moment." I muttered and he began to laugh while reenacting what he did years ago. My entire face was red and muttered "Asshole" Martin was such a childish and annoying asshole and doesn't really care about anyone else's feelings.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. We both did."

I tried my best to not cry but failed so I ran out of our room and outside to take some fresh air. Monica, Raquel, Agata and Silene were nearby but I had no intention in going to them, I wanted to be left alone. I wish my older brother were here.

***************

It was around nine o'clock when I decided to go back in since my brother said that first thing in the morning we'd be working. I took a quick shower, put on an oversized shirt snd quietly got in bed so Martin wouldn't start discussing with me. He always expects me to apologize first when we have a discussion. I scoff to myself and turned my back to him and stayed silent in the dark with the only light coming in from the moon.

"Where were you?" He asks in a raspy voice, I curse under my breathe thinking he was asleep.

"Why would you care?" Annoyed I ask him so he'd stop getting in my business. "I'm doing your brother a favor-" "He's gone, Martin. Besides the reason you looked after me was because you loved him not me." I angrily tell him and he stayed shut.

I worriedly glance back at him and felt guilty for telling him that. I know he loved Andres and would do anything for him, hell he would've probably killed me in order for Andrés to stay alive. Now that I think of it I never fully questioned his sexuality since he loved my brother and would have his ways with me..why and I suddenly thinking of this?!

"Martin.." I started to say and was about to say sorry till I realized he was staring down at my ass since my shirt had lifted off. I angrily threw my pillow at him and again started to fight with him but he'd just close his eyes and listen to me.

"You're impossible."

"Woman will you shut up i'm trying to sleep." He muttered.

"I have every right to decide on what I should do and for my son. I'm doing this for Tokyo and Rio."

"Monica thats exactly why I want you to stay with him! I can't afford to lose any more of my family." I stayed silent when Monica and Daniel (Denver) began to discuss too.

"Hey but what's going on?" I heard Tokyo ask.

"Nairobi come back." Helsinki said next.

" You're on our side now so don't listen to him." Nairobi said so I got out of my bed and stepped out. "Everyone's out? You know what don't answer that, Denver you should know by now that Monica can do whatever the hell she wants." I tell him.

Denver rubs his face tired at having a fight this early, "(Y/N), I'm not talking to you."

"You're so thickheaded. Go on to bed!" Nairobi said shooing him away.

"Get it through your thick skull, she's your wife and she'll be joining us for this heist!" I tell him and Nairobi joins in. "But what's going on here girls?" Martin says fixing his night robe and looking at us all.

"Ah bravo, el patriacado ha llegado." (Oh bravo, the patriarchy has arrived) Nairobi rolls her eyes when Martin steps in.

"El patriarcdo? Querès saber cual es el verdadero patriarcado?" (Patriarchy? Want to know whats the real patriarchy?) He asks in a calm voice.

"Cual?" (What?) Nairobi annoyed asks him.

"El que tengo aqui colgado!" (The one I have right here) he shouts taking hold of his crotch snd making me face palm at his behavior. "What the hells wrong with you? It's 3 am. Go and wash the dishes, Nairobi!"

"You motherfucker!"

The hall was soon filled with everyone shouting at each other until someone started to clap and I looked back to see my half brother staring at all, unamused at out immaturity I suppose. We stayed silent. "Do you know what time it is? It's 3 am and we have a lot to do first thing in the morning. Go to bed all of you."

We all muttered a few things and started heading into our rooms, "Yes Dad." I answered all annoyed and tired. Martin gave me a nasty look when I walked past him. Tired he shut the door when he was in and plopped down on his bed. I scoffed and chuckled to myself at the event that happened a few seconds ago.

This must've caught his attention because he turned his attention to me, "What's so funny woman?" I smiled wide, shook my head and faced him. "Nothing."

He rolled his dark eyes but smiled when he met my eyes again, "Glad to know I can still make you smile." he muttered low enough for me not to listen but I did and felt my cheeks warm up. This is definitely gonna be a long month.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost no one has written a reader insert x characters which is upsetting since many people and to find themselves in the story with some of out favorite characters. I know English and Spanish so I have book on both languages, Since the final season is releasing this year I thought it would be time to publish this work here. I only watch the show in Spanish so apologize if some things arent correctly edited. My favorite characters are Palermo, Nairobi and Berlin so there will be a lot on them.


End file.
